


When I get you alone

by londonnloverr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonnloverr/pseuds/londonnloverr
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que el héroe kazajo esconde? ¿Por qué huye tanto del rey JJ la noche del banquete?





	

_I want it bad..._

_Because you walk pretty, because you talk pretty_

_'Cause you make me sick, and I'm not leavin' till you're leavin'_

_**[When I get you alone - Robin Thicke]  
** _

*******

Nunca el champagne le había parecido tan repugnante. Quería escupir lo que había intentado ingerir nuevamente en la copa pero sabía que tenía un par de ojos clavados en cada una de sus acciones. Estaba rodeado de gente que le caía relativamente mal. Excepto él.

Miró a su alrededor en búsqueda de sus padres. Fue inútil ya que entre el mar de gente que era el salón no los divisaría nunca. En todos los banquetes era lo mismo. Llegar. Saludar a los patrocinadores, a los demás entrenadores, a los periodistas –si es que había alguno dando vueltas–, felicitar al campeón y fingir que se moría de ganas de estar allí. Anteriormente había sido acompañado por Isabella pero las cosas habían cambiado desde el primer día en Barcelona.

Cruzarse a Otabek Altin, el kazajo con el que había compartido entrenamientos años atrás y que sin saberlo le había robado la cordura, no fue lo mejor para la relación. Buscaba la manera de acercarse a él, de ganarse su atención. Creía que ese trabajo de hormiga podría darle buenos resultados y no estaba para nada equivocado. Después del programa corto, Otabek lo había mirado con cara de pocas pulgas, sin embargo, él le dedicó una sonrisa despreocupada. Más tarde se acercó a él para pedirle disculpas y terminaron hablando hasta altas horas de la noche en su habitación. No se contuvo al despedirse por lo que terminó robándole un beso. No recibió ninguna queja por lo que se sintió un poco mejor. Había hecho su peor performance esa tarde. Sabía que había fallado porque no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Y odiaba tener que admitirlo aunque fuera sólo consigo mismo.

Durante los días de descanso, cuando el foco del GPF eran las chicas y las parejas, se las habían arreglado para desaparecer por la ciudad sin que nadie se enterara. Los robos de besos se habían vuelto más frecuentes entre ambos. Otabek no entendía nada. Se odiaba a si mismo. Odiaba a JJ. Odiaba Barcelona. ¿Por qué cedía con tanta facilidad ante esos ojos color esmeralda y a esa sonrisa de suficiencia? Las charlas que habían compartido una tarde sobre su motocicleta a orillas del mediterráneo terminaron de quitarle las dudas que le quedaban. Comprendió que había montado un personaje, que había varios complejos que escondía, que era un ser humano común y corriente. No le importaba ser la tercera pata, el tercero en discordia, la otra punta. Sabía que lo suyo no podría ser demasiado serio. ¿Qué opinarían los demás? ¿Y su familia? ¿Qué dirían en su país? Le expuso todas esas cuestiones al canadiense, pidiéndole por favor que si alguna vez terminaba con su prometida, no hiciera pública su relación hasta saber cómo manejarla frente a la prensa.

Como si fuera un augurio, Isabella terminó esa misma noche con Jean Jacques Leroy. El rey se había quedado sin reina pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Salió con una sonrisa del bar dónde le dijo que ya no lo amaba y la chica se preguntaba si realmente había entendido lo que le estaba diciendo…

Siguió recorriendo la sala con la mirada. Victor Nikiforov, la leyenda viva del patinaje, estaba entretenido molestando al nipón. Christophe Giacometti estaba perdido en los brazos de un muchacho de rostro serio y traje elegante. Ninguno le importaba lo suficiente como para mantener su mirada más de un minuto. Ninguno excepto él. Sintió una fuerte punzada en su labio inferior ya que había estado mordiéndose con fuerza sin notarlo.

No sabía cómo había hecho para aguantar toda la noche sin abalanzarse sobre él y gritarle a Plisetsky, quien no lo había abandonado en ningún momento, que se alejara, que ahora era suyo. Tomó el último sorbo mirándolos por encima de la copa con ambas cejas arqueadas, tenía un regusto amargo en la parte baja de su garganta el cuál no lograba distinguir si era producto de la bebida de mala calidad, su labio lastimado o de los celos que estaba experimentando.

Tras apoyarla en el borde de la mesa, se levantó con cuidado para acercarse a los _tortolitos_. Bufó al pensarlos de esa manera. Ahora que Isabella se había deshecho de él no había nada que le impidiera proclamarse el dueño y señor de esos ciento sesenta y ocho centímetros, de esa figura elegante, de esa mirada llena de indiferencia que hacía que su cuerpo se pusiera extremadamente sensible. Recordó la primera vez que lo vio, lo exótico que le había parecido su rostro; recordó la primera vez que encontró pensando en él de otra manera y las noches que pasó en vela cuestionándose todo lo que había creído correcto y estable en su vida.

Yuri lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. A Otabek se le tensó el rostro. Durante la gala de exhibición se acercó a hablar con él para prohibirle que se le acercara hasta terminado el banquete porque aún no sabía de qué manera manejar la incipiente relación por lo que creía que tenerlo lejos, evitar los rumores y esperar el momento adecuado, era lo que debían hacer. Sin embargo, a él le importaba una mierda. ¡Por Dios! ¡Es el rey! ¡Es JJ! ¿Cuándo siguió las reglas? ¿Cuándo siguió las indicaciones de alguien?

Phichit, el tailandés, se acercó con la intención de sacarles una foto a los tres pero el ruso desapareció antes de que cualquiera de ellos lo pudiera notar, así que les pidió a los dos restantes que posaran si les apetecía. El canadiense hizo el intento de rodearlo con un brazo pero Otabek lo ignoró por completo, apartándose apenas unos centímetros para tomar la copa de vino que había estado ubicada sobre la mesa justificando que así la foto tendría más gracia, que le daría un aire más sofisticado, haciendo que Phichit se riera mientras murmuraba lo que extraño que era escucharlo hablar tanto. JJ miró de reojo con bronca a su compañero, su rival en la pista y ahora su amante debajo de las sábanas, pero trató de ocultarla por completo haciendo su característica pose, gritando que ese era su estilo justo antes de ser cegados por el flash del teléfono celular que hacía las veces de cámara.

Otabek se había alejado de él tras la fotografía por lo que otra vez estaba solo, aburrido y con sed. Buscó a algún mozo para pedirle encarecidamente que le trajera un poco de agua o alguna otra bebida que no fuera ese champagne de cuarta que habían servido toda la noche. Se sobresaltó al sentir que alguien tocaba su hombro con delicadeza. Se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca al oír lo que le estaba proponiendo su interlocutor y como pudo, preso del deseo y la ansiedad, logró asentir. Esperó sin mucha paciencia que se retirara primero. Cuando el mozo volvió con una copa de vino se disculpó con un gesto mandándolo hasta donde se encontraban los rusos y el japonés. _Quizás ellos también puedan tener algo de diversión esta noche_ , pensaba minutos más tarde mientras deshacía el mismo camino que había hecho anteriormente el kazajo. Lo encontró en la puerta del salón, jugando con su corbata mientras miraba atentamente al suelo.

—¿Vamos? —le preguntó, colocando sus dedos debajo del mentón, obligándolo a que lo mire a los ojos. Se soltó de su agarre pero respondió con un leve asentimiento. Caminó en silencio a su lado hasta llegar al ascensor. No sabía si la falta de conversación se debía a su característica forma de ser o si había algo que le estaba molestando.

Las puertas plateadas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par. Otabek fue el primero en entrar, se ubicó apoyando su espalda contra el lado derecho del pequeño espacio. Presionó el botón de planta baja y al ver entrar a JJ no pudo contenerse más. Enroscó la corbata de color rojo oscuro que llevaba en su mano, atrayéndolo con fuerza hasta quedar a milímetros de su rostro. El repentino movimiento tomó por sorpresa al canadiense quién no podía dejar de pestañar. Quizás buscaba la manera de decirse a sí mismo que eso no era un sueño…

—Estuve toda la noche con ganas de hacer eso… Te queda espectacular, aunque creo que quedará mejor decorando la alfombra de la habitación—le confesó entre susurros esquivando su mirada. Sus mejillas estaban del mismo color que la prenda en cuestión. Le echó la culpa mentalmente al alcohol por esas actitudes extrañas que estaba teniendo. El canadiense sonrió genuinamente. Apoyó uno de sus brazos en el lateral donde estaba apoyado Otabek y con el otro rodeó su cintura. Le alegró oír eso, saber que no era el único que había pensado de esa manera durante la velada. Se mordió el labio, esa vez con suavidad, al verlo tan indefenso entre sus brazos y luego capturó los labios sonrosados del kazajo entre los suyos buscando calmar esa sed que sentía, aplacar el deseo irrefrenable de volver a hacerlo suyo, aunque la manera en que lo estaba besando provocaría todo lo contrario…


End file.
